the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wasp
|line= |model= |class= |cost=Not available for sale |modifier=Order of the NoHeads |sysmods=Hangars expanded to fill up space usually reserved for thrusters and reactors. |length=1,799 meters |width=1,799 meters |height=4,138 meters |mass= |max accel= |mglt= |max speed=8,050 km/h |maneuverability= |engine= |hyperdrive= |hdrange= |hdsystem= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |maincomp= |countermeasures= |armament=*Heavy ion cannons (2) :Fire Arc: Front *Quad turbolaser cannons (14) :Fire Arc: 4 front, 5 left, 5 right *Dual cannons (48) :Fire Arc: 21 turreted batteries, 4 batteries front, 6 batteries left, 4 batteries right, 1 battery rear *Point-defense ion cannons (12) :Fire Arc: 6 left, 6 right *Proton torpedo tubes (114) :Fire Arc: Turreted :Ammo: 22 torpedoes each |complement= |bays=3 main Hangars *Bay Three |escapepods=Equipped |crew=550 |skeleton=2 |passengers=Up to 1.5 million war robots |capacity=100,000 tons |cargohandling= |consumables=4 years |lifesupport= |communications= |othersystems= |availability=Military |role=*Carrier *War station |era=NoHead era |commission= |destroyed=24 July, 2019 |retired= |battles=*Battle of the Wasp |affiliation=*NoHeads |fleet= |taskforce= |owners=*Rotta Hecks |captains= |namedcrew= |registry= |aliases= |modules=}} The Wasp was a war station belonging to the NoHeads. It was manufactured by American immigrants as part of the Will Derek Volunteers Docks at an underground factory. Description Communication Tower The ship’s mounted communication and sensor pod was refitted into spacious quarters. From there, the Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead broadcasted manipulative propaganda for the NoHead cause. It was known as the Tower of Judgement, and contained Rotta Hecks’ quarters. Specification and weapons While lacking the First NoHead Base’s sheer firepower and armor, the ship was covered with powerful weapon emplacements, including quad turbolaser turrets, dual laser cannons, ion cannons, point-defense ion cannons, proton torpedo tubes and flak cannons. Each shot from the point-defense ion cannons released as much heat as a 4.8 megaton bomb, while the maximum yield of one of the quad turbolasers was equivalent to a nine-scale earthquake. As Mr. Stupid NoHead’s personal residence, the Wasp was given several major modifications before it was turned loose on the enemy. The aft reactor bay assembly was rearranged to provide more hangar space, so that the Wasp could better serve as a carrier and invasion craft. Basement The Wasp had a basement where weapons were stored. It was protected by multiple cuttings of Dark vines. History Construction The Wasp was manufactured by American immigrants from France as part of the Will Derek Volunteers Docks at an underground factory. First NoHead War As the NoHeads became increasingly desperate, they bolstered their fleet with combat skyfighters to further their goals. Mr. Wretched NoHead I chose the Wasp as his flagship. Since control of the NoHead forces was handed to Mr. Ghastly NoHead, Mr. Wretched NoHead reluctantly surrendered the Wasp to the general to use as a replacement flagship at the behest of Mr. Demonic NoHead. Wretched’s reluctance was assuaged by permission to allow Mrs. Twisted NoHead to be the captain of the ship, and he assigned war robots to the bridge crew. The Wasp saw action at many engagements including those at South Carolina, Brazil, and New York City. As the new flagship of the infamous Mr. Stupid NoHead, slaughterer of thousands, its name was so feared that the NoHeads used a pair of “decoys” to terrorize unsuspecting families that supported the U.S. Government. Between the wars In May 2015, Annabeth Black explored the Wasp downstairs, seeing the station's structure for the first time in her life. She was preparing to leave when she was suddenly assaulted by a series of vines. She was rescued by Sean, who heard her screaming and was able to rescue her. Second NoHead War It was aboard the Wasp that Mayor Katie Black was held captive and Mr. Stupid NoHead first encountered Sebiscuits Cardarphen during the Battle of the Wasp. The Battle of the Wasp would be the Wasp’s last battle, however. Due to the suddenness of the attack, as well as heavy signal jamming, not all Police Grand Army forces were aware of the Mayor’s presence aboard the Wasp and continued firing on it. A barrage of turbolaser fire from the police’s primary source of power took the Wasp down. Due to Rotta Hecks’ quick thinking: booster engines, magnetized fields; and her last resort measure — reversed stabilizers — the ship was righted again, but not for long. During a skirmish on the bridge with Cardarphen and Baby Intelligence, the main viewport was shattered by Rotta in order to make her escape, sucking most of the crew into the atmosphere. What remained of the crew fled from the bridge, allowing the Wasp to finally succumb to gravity, splitting in two as it fell out of the sky. Against all odds, Cardarphen and Baby Intelligence landed what was left of the ship in an industrial zone, knocking over a radar tower in the process. Though Cardarphen, Baby Intelligence, and Black survived, the ship was reduced to a wreck. Post-destruction Eventually, the fallen Wasp was stripped and the metals and electronic systems were used to the city’s advantage. Administration The Wasp was created by American immigrants from France. They owned it for a time until the NoHeads somehow acquired it. It rightfully belonged to the NoHead Grandmaster or whomever the Master chose should command the station. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:NoHead aircraft Category:Stations Category:Wasp locations